Bunny Talk
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Snow Rose series: Bunny and Crush have lived long lives and though she believed them distant, he knew them to be interwoven together. A brief look into the lives of Bunny and Crush.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is the first chapter of Bunny Talk and the first chapter in the snow rose series not about Tessa and Jack. I hope to have the story finished within five chapters. Instead of a play by play of every important event that happened in Bunny's and Crush's life, the story will have the moments that I believe show a deep side to them. This chapter is a set up to the whole story. The first three while be set in the past for sure with some very sad events. Be warned on that. Now, Enjoy and review and I hope to get the next chapter out by weeks end.

* * *

"Alright, I want to know why you're stalking my godmother." Tessa stated as she scared the daylights out of Bunny. "Or I will tell her that you're watching her and other creepy stuff."

"Gez, love. Can you give a man some warning." Bunny breathed out. Once he relaxed he eyed the pinked haired cherub. "Where's lover boy?"

"Last snow storm of the season." Tessa smiled. "I'm giving him space and time to make it something really good."

"Aww, thought you would be by his side." Bunny stated with a frown.

"I don't have to be next to him every second of the day." Tessa sighed out as she touched her neck. "I really want to know why you stalk Crush. It's important. If I don't think it reasonable, I'll have to tell her. I can't... it's wrong to just let it go on."

"I know." Bunny stated. "I just like to know she's okay."

"That doesn't explain why you follow her. I know that she's a basket of crazy, but why do you care about someone who doesn't even know you? You don't have any history with her. She's a stranger."

"She ain't though." Bunny replied as he walked off.

"What does that mean?" Tessa whined. "She never met you until a while ago and you act like you've known her for years."

"I have." Bunny remarked as he turned to look at Tessa.

"I'm going to tell her." Tessa slowly backed a way. Bunny grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. "I swear if you don't unhand me I will hurt you."

"Down girl. Down." Bunny chuckled. "I'll tell you some of it."

"Okay." Tessa stated as she crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

xxx

"I met her before you were born and before your mother was married." Bunny sighed out.

"But Crush acted like-"

"Because she never really met me." Bunny cut off. "She was half drunk and for some reason nakedly past out in my warren."

"That sounds like something she would have done." Tessa reason with a smile. "Wait! Are you the jackass that tried to wake her up after the massive party ringing in my mom being crowned princess?"

"What? She was in my Warren!" Bunny yelled. "I was kicking her out like I should."

"Chill." Tessa smiled. "I'm only recalling what she told me. That was the last time she ever got that drunk."

"Anyway, that's when I first saw her."

"But that doesn't explain why you made it your task to look after her." Tessa replied.

"When I saw her there, she was crying to herself, as softly as she could. I sensed a great loneliness in her."

"A you felt that she could understand you?" Tessa reasoned.

"Something like that." Bunny sighed out.

"But you didn't talk to her. You kept a way."

"I was a little late in reaching out." Bunny frowned as he thought about the events that lead him to where he was now.

"You waited too long?" Tessa couldn't help but wonder why he would do that.

"Way too long."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I am sorry if it took so long. I have started school and had so much to do. I'm working on my other story Forest Lullaby for Paranorman. I am also drafting the outline for my reboot of my ROTG's fic. I will be calling the series Chaos. It will have Tessa, Crush, Flare, and new people. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Love you all.

* * *

Bliss found it funny when she saw a nervous guardian. They were knew for being brave and grand heroes, but the cherub princess knew that they were like everyone else. She stepped softly and biting back her laughter. While cherubs were beings of love, they could be cruel if they didn't watch themselves. Bliss took hold of her light pink dress and danced her way through the mass of people. They wished her luck and joy as she past them. Today was very much her day.

"Hello Bunnymund." Bliss smirked out as she stood beside him. He looked as though he was hoping she were someone else.

"Hello Bliss. Your wedding is beautiful." Bunny stated with a smile.

"Thank you." Bliss said as she turned to look for her new husband. "I don't believe that I'm enjoying myself as much as my new husband. I think he took too much drink."

"Haha, if I see him, I will keep him from having more." Bunnymund promised with a chuckle.

"If you could, I would be thankful." Bliss smiled before turning to look at Bunny. "By the way, you should know that she's not here."

"Who's not here?" Bunny asked as he cleared his throat.

"The woman you were looking for, Crush." Bliss said as she watched him.

"Why wouldn't she be here? She's your best friend."

"It is because she is my best friend that I did not ask her to come." Bliss stated with a sneer. "You are not the only one that feel the touch of loneliness. I could not stand to knowing that I hurt her by my joy."

"She seemed happy enough when I last saw her." Bunny said as he eyed his friends bride.

"You seem happy enough," Bliss shot back with a cold smile. "Tell me when was the last time you were able to watch a family without longing for one of your own." Bliss whispered as she leaned in close. "I am a cherub and a very powerful one. You can hide your heart from everyone of your friends, but not from me. Whatever you think you feel, I promise you that Crush feels it more."

"I-"

"I would leave her alone." Bliss cut him off. "She won't be a cherub for much longer."

"What does that mean?" Bunny hissed out. He didn't like that this woman was talking down to him.

"I mean that Crush is spending a lot of time around humans. I think that she will join them soon." Bliss smiled as she waved to one of her guests. "She will leave this world and find a life outside of here. I can see her pulling a way. You should know this so that you don't get your heartbroken."

"Bliss! Come dance with me!" A cherub called out from the dance floor. Bliss rushed forward with a light laugh. Bunny seemed lost in thought over what he had just been told. He had half a mind to ask Crush if what he had been told was true, but recalled that she didn't know him. He stopped himself from slamming his fist.

Xxx

"Bliss!" Bunny yelled when he was sure that the two of them were alone.

"Hello," The cherub princess smiled. "Did I upset you?" She said as she took a sip of her drink. "I did not mean too. Cherubs can be bitchy without meaning to."

"This is not a game!" Bunny hissed out.

"Yes it is." Bliss said. "Love is a game. If you don't take the matter lighthearted as well as with reason than love is lost."

"I feel as though you are trying to make me angry." Bunnymund said as he thought her actions over.

"Possibly." Bliss smiled out. "I can not say."

"You should be careful of games."

"I am careful of what I need to be." Bliss remarked. She paused to think of something to say. "I want Crush to die before me." She whispered as she started to walk past him. "And I am sure that she will."

"Why would you want that?" Bunny asked as he eyed her. He was unsure of her good heart.

"I peeked into the future when I was young." Bliss answered after a long silence. "I saw many futures and the one that we walk on does not fair well of her nor I."

"Hmm."

"I can say no more than that." Bliss rushed out. "Leave her be and leave me be."

xxx

Crush sat on the riverside watching a young child play. There was so much hope and love in that boys eyes. She wondered if she could ever feel that warm. The child stopped his play and stared at Crush. The blue haired cherub sat up and waved to him. He was a sweet looking child. She waved him over with a caring smile.

The boy looked fearful of her. Crush wondered if he thought she were a witch. The cherub frowned when she was that he was not coming. Shane. She would have liked to join in his games. Crush turned her head to eye something else when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see that I boy had come to play with her.

"My name is Chris." The boy said. "Are you a fairy?"

"No, but I am very close to fairies." Crush laughed out. "And I can fly like them too." She added with a smile.

"Really?" The boy asked with wide eyes.

"Would you like me to take you flying?" Crush watched as the human child nodded with joy. "Very well." She said as she stood up. "Hold up your arms so that I can lift you up."

xxx

"Bliss." Crush smiled as she hugged her friend.

"You look happy." Bliss said. The princess did not know how to take this. "What happened?"

"I befriended a human child." Crush beamed. "He is a sweet child and I wish to play with him more."

"Oh, that sounds nice, but he will not stay a child for long." Bliss pointed out.

"I know, but for now... I would like very much to have this." Crush stated. Her friend nodded her head in agreement. She would let her friend have this.

"Be careful." Bliss said.

"I will try to be." Crush smiled.

"I will take care of your work until you can get back to it."

"Thank you." Crush said as she left her friend.

Xxx

It was years later when Crush started to feel the pains of having a human friend. Chris was no longer a boy, but a man getting married. Crush watched as he talked to his bride to be. The cherub ached inside as she watched him slip a way. Chris turned his head to glance at his closest friend. He frowned at what he thought was her goodbye.

"One moment." Chris said as he went to leave. "I need to check on something."

"Very well." His love smiled. "But be back soon."

"Yes, yes." He nodded with a laugh. "I can never stay far from you." He kissed her hand before leaving. Crush followed him out of the room and towards his room.

"I think that it is time for me to go." Crush whispered as she walked to his window.

"Must you?" Chris asked as he studied her.

"You are too old to believe in fairies and trolls." She said as she opened his window. "Far too old to believe in my kind." She added as she seat in the opened window.

"I don't care if you think I'm too old." Chris said. "I don't want you to go."

"I won't be far." Crush promised. "But I can't let you see me." He frowned.

"Why not?" Chris had to watch his temper. He couldn't be too loud.

"Because talking to beings that no one but you can see will get you sent a way." Crush let a tear fall from her left eye. "I have seen those places. I can not let you end up there. They are ghastly places. It is better to die than go there." Crush turned to face her friend. "I do not need to give them a reason to send you to an asylum."

"So I can't see you, but let me write to you. Let me keep that much." Chris begged.

"I will let you have that." Crush said. "But who will you say the letters are from? How would you work that?"

"I will have letters sent from a Tessa North." Chris stated. "Just give me a place to send your letters. That's all I need."

Crush stared at the young man. The look in his eyes made her want to make things better. She longed to see them dance with joy and warmth once more. It was with those thoughts and feelings that she agreed to write him.

They wrote each other until the next time she came to see him. He was an old man by than and had a number of children. His eyes were poor and Crush had to herself a human body to see him. She wasn't sure if he believed in her enough to see her true form. It broke her heart to see him dying.

"Hello." A young man said as he walked towards his father and the strange woman sitting next to him. "How did you get in?"

"I showed them your father's letter." Crush explained. She pulled out a letter as she pushed back her, now, brown locks. "He asked me to come." She handed the letter to Chris's eldest son.

"You are Tessa North?" The man questioned as he looked up from the letter towards Crush.

"Yes." Crush said as she looked at her lap. She had no idea that Chris had spoken about her to family. If she had known, she would have made herself look older instead of a woman in her late teens.

"I'm sorry, but you don't look like a childhood friend."

"I am Tessa North the second. My mother knew him as a child. She past a way, but I wrote him in her place." She lied.

"He said that Tessa was magic. That she wasn't human and that she would forever look like the day he met her." The man went on. He ignored Tessa's reasoning.

"You are saying that I am not human or that your father was mad?" Tessa asked as the candle flame danced. She was worried that this child could see through her. It shock her soul.

"I am asking you if you think that it is possible." The man went on.

"Does it matter?" Crush asked as she watched him.

"Yes, and this man is not my father." The young man said.

"Oh, and what is he than to you?" Crush questioned. She was upset at this young man.

"He is my great grandfather." The man answered. "With makes you too old to be the child of a childhood friend." Crush's eyes widen with horror. Had it been that long?

"I meant that my mother befriended him in childhood." Crush said as she tried to think of something, anything that made sense.

"I don't believe that. I believe that you knew my great grandfather in his childhood."

"Why is that?" Crush asked as she eyed him. The young man pulled out a worn out piece of paper. Crush saw the image on the page. It was her and Chris from his youth. She had not known that anyone but Chris could see her nor that a picture had been drawn of them.

"She looks just like you. Down to the small scar at the side of your neck." The man remarked.

"I can not make your immortal." Crush hissed out. "So don't ask me to."

"I wasn't going to."

"But you thought of it."

"It is a given " The man smiled. "I am human. But what are you?"

"I am a cherub." Crush stated as stood up.

"So, God is real." The man stated.

"I know not this God you speak of." Crush smirked. "I am a being born to a race called cherubs. They were created by our first queen and her husband. God had nothing to do with it. In fact, I believe that I know cherubs older than your ideas of God."

"No need to be cruel."

"There was no need to bring up the fact I am not human." Crush said as she went to walk past the man. He took hold of her arm and pulled a red ribbon from the back of her head. Crush was frozen in shock. Had he known what he just did? "Give that back." She hissed.

"If I did that than you could go back."

"What do you plan to do with me?" Crush questioned as she eyed her ribbon.

"I have a brother that I would like you to see."

Xxx

Bunny watched as Bliss cried her eyes out. She was holding a letter in her hands and hadn't let him see it. When she had stopped by his warren, she had said that she wanted to see the place again, that it had felt like someone she knew. Bunnymund had left her alone at that point only to find her crying on his return. It was as if she was mourning the loss of someone.

Bliss turned her head to stare at Bunny. She brushed the tears off her face and tried to smile. She couldn't find a way to do so. She mumbled some words that he could not hear.

"I don't hear you love." Bunny stated as he watched her.

"I said that I was sorry." Bliss stated as she fought tears. "I should have tried to bring her to you. Instead, I let her go do the path of death."

"I don't understand."

"Crush is dead. She says that she wishes to live in the world of humans." Bliss glanced at her letter. "She says that there is a child there that is dying and needs her. She speaks a great deal about his heart and this dying child asked her to marry him."

"How does this make her dead?"

"She is human. She is no longer Crush, but Tessa." Bliss remarked. "I believe she does this for the wrong reasons."

"I don't understand."

"Crush was robbed of her ribbon. It is a thing that old cherubs use to be seen by humans. The newer ones have found a better, safer way, but Crush would not use them. The danger with ribbons is that if a human takes them... the cherub can not turn back into a cherub until it is given back. The brother of the man she is to marry took her ribbon in order to force her to save someone. Crush is not to get the ribbons back until she has given children to her husband."

"What? We have to-" Bunny screamed, but was cut of by Bliss.

"We can not." Bliss stated with tears. "The ribbons are all that will bring her home and she will not take them back until she was brought the family at least one child. She thinks she owes them."

"But she won't come back after that." Bunny recalled how much the blue haired cherub loved children.

"I know." Bliss replied. "She will never come back... and I will die for this."

"You don't need to blame yourself." Bunny went to touch Bliss, but she moved out of his reach.

"It is best that you not touch me." Bliss whispered. "It is not safe. He would...hurt her..."

"What? Who? Pitch?"

"No...not Pitch...someone...else...I think... I need to go." Bliss gave a weak smile. She seemed tired. "Do not tell my husband. He has enough to deal with. My father and I will deal with this."

"I don't know how to ignore this."

"Please, try."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: So, a short chapter that I looked forward to writing. The next chapter will be set after Telling North and after Tessa went to talk to Bunny. I feel like there's two more chapter for this story and than I'm done with it. After those are done, I'll start the Knights of Chaos story. It will be the first story in the Chaos series. I think that every few chapters I may do a one-shot that will tell some of the story about one of the knights It's just a though I'm playing with.

* * *

Crush, now known as Tessa mother of two, cried with a deep sorrow. Her husband had just past away. Her soul mate was gone. How was she to live without him? How was she to go on? She couldn't think. She could hardly breath. Her mind was blank and she couldn't seem to hear those around her. Her husband was gone.

"Mommy?" Her son couldn't understand what was wrong with her. "Mommy what's wrong?"

"Hush now." Sarah, Crush's youngest child, whispered. "Leave mommy be."

"But what's wrong with her?"

"Daddy is gone." Sarah tried to explain. "She doesn't know how to live now without him."

"But daddy-"

"I said hush." Sarah repeated herself. "Leave mommy be."

xxx

"Mommy?" It was days later when Sarah tried to speak to her mother. "Maybe you should go home. Be with the other cherubs."

"No, I can't leave leave him." Crush said without thought or feeling. "I need to stay here with him."

"Mommy... he isn't here anymore." Sarah sighed out. "He past a way."

"But he's here through you." Crush reasoned.

"Mommy...you don't owe him anything." Sarah stated. "You have your ribbons. You can go home."

"But I can't go on without my love." Crush stated with hollow eyes.

"Mommy..." Sarah didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe her mother thought that way. What had her father done to hr mother?

Xxx

"Mommy." Crush's son smiled out her with big eyes. It was Easter Sunday and Crush was trying to be happy for her children. They needed this small bit of joy.

"Yes, my child." Crush stated as she turned to look at her boy. He looked so much like his great great grandfather.

"Look!" The boy held out a colorful egg for his mother. "The Easter Bunny made this one just for you. He made it so that you won't cry anymore and so you could smile."

Crush felt a wave of emotions rush through her soul as she stared at her son and the egg in his hand. She reached out a hand to touch the egg and gave a soft mother-like smile.

"That was very kind of him." Crush stated as she tried to still her racing heart.

"Do you like it, mommy?" The boy asked with joy.

"Of course I do." Crush breathed out as she took the egg and hugged it close to her heart. "I must thank him when I see him."

"There is no need." The boy smiled out. "He knows already and asks only that you smile more."

"Than I shall do just that." Crush stated with a brighter smile. In that moment, she truly believed that Bunnymund had made her the egg. She felt loved.

Xxx

Bunny hadn't made the egg for her. He hadn't even known that she was crying or upset. It had been a shock for him to find out that she had lost her husband and even more to see her broken. The wild spirit that he had loved so much was lost to her now. But in that moment when her son handed her the egg, he had seen a spark of her old self, the her that believed in anything. It was in that moment that he made up his mind to make her the best Easter egg next year. He hoped that it would bring her spark back.

Xxx

A year later, Bunnymund smiled with pleasure as he watched Crush's son hand her an Easter egg. The boy had told his mother that the Easter Bunny had made this one special for her. This time it had been true. He had made sure that the boy found it. Crush seemed to become alive at that moment. There was a gleam of wonder and joy in her eyes. She laughed and took the egg like a child would take a new toy. The boy seemed overjoyed.

Xxx

"Mother," Crush's said stated as he handed her a small box. "I think that you should leave. You should go back to your kind. There's no place for you here."

"I wish that you would stop saying that to me." Crush said as she opened the box. Inside was a jeweled egg. It was Easter Sunday, she reasoned. Her son always gave her an Easter egg on that day.

"But it's true." Her son went on. "You don't belong here." It cut her heart to hear her child say such things.

"My place is with my children." Crush stated coldly. There was something off about the way she said it. It sounded fake and wore. It was as if she were trained to talk that way. It was as if something other than herself was saying those words.

"Your place is with your soul." Her soul reasoned. "You have no soul here. You hardly have a heart."

"How dare you!" She screamed out in rage. "I have shown you such love and you dare say that I have no heart."

"That wasn't what I meant." Her son tried to correct himself.

"Get out!" Crush yelled out. "Get out! I don't want you here! Begone! If you wish to never see me again, than leave! For I shall not!"

"Have it your way." Her child hissed out. "I'd rather not watch a waste of life and gifts."

Sarah watched in horror as her brother left the house. That was the last day her mother and brother ever saw each other. It was only through Sarah that they knew the other was alive and well. But her brother love his mother enough to send her an Easter Egg until the day he past a way, even after Crush had returned to her people.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This is set after the first part of chapter one.

* * *

Crush sat down in front of an old piano. It had been weeks since she had seen any of her friends. She had cut herself off from the world. She touched the keys in front of her and tried to smile. It was hard. She felt so alone. She started to play something her children loved and stopped short.

She missed her children. She missed being a mother. She missed having someone hold her and tell her it would be alright. She missed she much. She thought about Tessa and Jack and Crush thought about her late husband. There had been things that didn't add up. Could it be that the man she married wasn't her soulmate? Could it be that her actions had been wrong?

"That was a pretty piece." Bunny whispered as he moved to sit next to her.

"My children loved it...when they were little." Crush said.

"You haven't been feeling well I hear." Bunny said as he glanced at her.

"I am not sure if I know what well is." Crush replied. "Besides, it doesn't matter. My powers feed on my unhappiness. The more upset and emotional I am, the stronger I am."

"That doesn't make it okay to be sad all the time."

Crush started to play a new song. This one was one that played during the holidays. It was sombre enough for the moment. She wondered why this being was with her. Didn't he have better things to do than pity her? It seemed not.

"Have you ever been a parent?" Crush asked she played. She didn't need to look at her fingers or the pages in front of her. She played with empty eyes. "It is a horrible thing to out live your children, and grandchild, and worse your great grandchildren. I think I have outlive my great great great grandchildren by now. It hurts in ways that you would not understand."

"I can imagine-"

"No! You can't!" Crush screamed. "You can't possible know how that feels! You may have outlived everyone you knew as a child, but nothing is worse than out living your whole family over and over again. I watched my child, my baby girl, grow into an old woman and her grandchild grow so old he could not move from his bed. I have watched them as new beings in this world to the point of total decay. Do you have any idea what that does to a person? No one wanted me to be with that man! No one wanted me to go into the human world! No one wanted me there! Even my own children pushed me a way! Do you have any idea how that makes someone feel?"

"No, I don't" Bunny grit his teeth. He recalled what Tessa had said to him.

_ "Bunny," Tessa sighed out. "If you keep watching her, instead of helping, you're going to end up watching her die. She can't go on the way she is."_

_ "I don't know what to say to her or how to talk to her." Bunny replied._

_ "Don't tell her about the stalking thing." Tessa rushed out. "Never anything on that. You take that to your grave."_

_ "I never-"_

_ "No, you never saw her before Ora attacked." Tessa finished. "That's how it will be."_

_ "But I can't-"_

_ "You have to lie." Tessa needed him to understand this point. "I will lie too. This stays with us."_

"Bunny?" Crush was crying. "Could you hold me for a little bit? I feel so cold."

"Yea, I can hold you for as long as you need." Bunny smiled weakly. She wondered if he knew what it meant when a cherub felt cold. She doubted it. She truly did.


End file.
